Sharing a Cell with the Devil
by wholocker78218
Summary: Balthazar Roche is sent to prison for twenty years. His cell mate happens to share the name with the devil. 20 years is a hell of a long time trapped with the devil. AU Prison Fic. Rating for later chapters is this gets enough good feedback. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this idea wouldn't leave me alone, I can't decide whether to continue it or not but I just had to get this out of my system.**

 **This is a crack!ship turned OTP and I just can't stop thinking about it.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review I love reading them.**

Balthazar Roche was pissed, and not in the good way. 20 years! Twenty-fucking-years in prison. How the hell did that happen? You only get that kind of jail time if you murder someone, not for fucking stealing a few things here and there.

He was sitting on a bus, surrounded by criminals eyeing him up as if he is a piece of meat, wearing the most horrible one piece jumpsuit that was the most hideous shade of orange.

Thinking back on the court trial it may not have been the best idea to let slip the encounters he had had with the judges wife but he was still a little drunk from partying the night before to really consider the kind of shit that was coming out of his mouth.

And the worst thing of all was that he wasn't even in England. He was in fucking Texas.

He stared out the window of the bus he was on, hoping that at some point someone would jump out with a camera and say the whole thing was a joke but so far he has had no such luck. The scenery to the prison was bare and boring, he was sweating buckets and no matter how many times he asked, the guards would not turn up the air conditioning: the bastards. He looked around at the other soon-to-be prisoners and tried to decipher why they were on this bus.

He didn't recognise any of the others and wondered to himself if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It could be good because at least he doesn't have to worry about them trying to kill him in his sleep for something he may have done to them at some point or it could be bad because he has no idea what they are capable of. Either way he was screwed.

He tried to think about what his family would think of him now. He wasn't close to his family and they probably had no idea that he was about to start a twenty year prison sentence. Strangely enough he felt nothing; no regret, no heart-ache over possibly never seeing them again, nothing. He was entirely emotionless and that should probably have scared the living crap out of him but once again he felt nothing. Maybe prison wouldn't be too bad after all.

He looked back out of the window and could see a large fence coming into view with what looks like an old mansion like building with newer blocks, three-story's tall, connected together and to the mansion. The bus stopped at the metal gates to the prison and the guards stood up with their guns ready just in case anyone tried to bolt. Even though they were chained together one of the younger, thinner and more innocent looking of the prisoners tried to run off the bus. The guards got him just after he tripped up on the chain. He disappeared for a bit and when he came back he had a few bruises and cuts that weren't there when he left.

The gates finally opened up and the bus moved slowly inside a metal fenced area where the bus stopped and the doors opened. There were two dozen extra guards standing outside the bus and a few guards along the top of the wall surrounding the place. The guards told the prisoners to stand up and Balthazar did, slowly.

They walked with their hands cuffed and legs chained together out of the too hot bus into the too hot outdoors with the sun's heat directly blaring down on them. Balthazar squinted at the sun before turning to face forward like the other prisoners. The guards led a formation with two at the front two at the back and the rest surrounding the sides. They entered through the front door to the mansion but were immediately led straight through to the back where they were unchained from each other but still cuffed. They were then split into four groups and each group was told to follow a specific guard.

Balthazar remained silent as he was handed a bag with shampoo, soap, a toothbrush, another orange jumpsuit, white t-shirt, a towel and a comb. Along with three other prisoners the guard led Balthazar down a hallway to one of the cell blocks. All the other prisoners were watching as Balthazar and the other 3 men were taken to their cells.

Balthazar was last and when they reached his cell, on the second floor on the far right side of the cell block, the guard opened the cell door. Balthazar deposited his new belongings on the empty bottom bunk. The guard closed the door and Balthazar placed his hands through the bars to get his cuffs off.

He rubbed his sore wrists that had red rings around them and then turned around to find his cell mate had silently jumped from the top bunk down on to the floor behind him and was now towering over him.

"You must be my new cell mate, what's you name gorgeous?" The tall, strawberry blonde with baby blue eyes asked.

"Balthazar, Balthazar Roche." Balthazar replied after he finally found his voice.

"I'm Lucifer Pellegrino and I think we are going to get along just fine if you follow my rules, break them and your life will be a living hell. Now any questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This chapter had smut and I have changed the rating to M.**

 **This is my first time writing a chapter anything like this but I thought I would give it a go.**

 **If you don't like man on man sex then don't read, obviously. And don't hate just because it's not your thing, it's not like I didn't warn you.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment, fave and follow.**

 **Wholocker x**

Balthazar stared dumbly at his cellmate. Lucifer? His roommate had the same name as the devil? He was fucked. Totally and utterly screwed. Remembering that Lucifer had asked a question he shook his head.

"Good." Lucifer said softly, "I'd hate to have to spend my time making someone as gorgeous as you go insane in this mad house. So what are you in here for?" Lucifer asked, while walking over to sit on the bottom bunk.

"I stole a few very rare and expensive things." Balthazar replied.

"How long are you going to be in here for then?" Lucifer questioned.

"20 tears."

"How does that work, you only get twenty years for murder?" Lucifer replied looking utterly confused. His head was tilted to the side a little and Balthazar had trouble not finding it the least bit cute.

"I accidently let slip that I fucked the judges wife… twice." Balthazar said.

Lucifer started laughing and Balthazar looked at the man who was currently pissing himself laughing at his expense.

"It's not funny that bastard gave me twenty years just because I said his wife told me that she hadn't orgasmed in years until me." Balthazar moaned instantly regretting what he had said when Lucifer laughed harder.

"Oh shit, why on Earth would you say that to the man who was deciding your fate?" His cell mate asked when he stopped laughing.

"I was still pretty pissed from the night before. One of the police officers brought me a bottle of Whiskey he owed me." Balthazar said.

Lucifer laughed again but not nearly as hard as before. Balthazar heard the sound of a lock opening and the door to his shared cell opened up.

"Well Balthazar, it's time for lunch so you have a decision to make." Lucifer said suddenly looking menacing and dangerous. "I like you so you can accept my protection and do whatever I tell you or you can make your life in this cell a living hell and be someone else's bitch. Choice is yours." Lucifer said while backing Balthazar up against the wall of the cell; pressing his hard, lean body up against the shorter man's.

Balthazar swallowed he could make his life easy and choose Lucifer or he could find someone else who could be a lot worse. It's not really a hard decision.

"You. I choose you." He replied.

Lucifer smiled a dangerous grin and Balthazar saw a glint in his eyes that damn near terrified him.

"Good choice." Lucifer said before eyeing up him up and stepping away. "Very good choice. Now follow me." Lucifer finished.

Balthazar nodded and followed Lucifer out of the cell. He stayed a step behind as his cellmate walked through the corridors to what Balthazar supposed was the canteen. The canteen quietened when Lucifer walked in, Balthazar saw a small smirk on his face as everyone suddenly looked down at their plates as if trying not to be noticed. He saw a table the back of the hall where everyone was talking normally as if nothing was going on and after grabbing some food Lucifer led Balthazar over to them.

"Boy's this is my new cellmate Balthazar and he's under my protection." Balthazar watched as man with dirty blonde hair moved over next to one with black hair leaving two free seats in the middle of the table. Lucifer took a seat and patted the one next to him for Balthazar. He sat down and found everyone at the tables eyes on him.

"How long you in for?" Asked a guy with receding brown hair and a day's old stubble.

"20 years."

"Who'd you kill?" The same guy asked.

"No one, I stole a few rare and valuable items. I was still half pissed during my trial and I told the judge that I, for the first time in years, got his wife to climax. So he gave me 20 years." Balthazar said with the hint of a smile.

The table laughed and he got a pat on the back from the brown haired guy.

"Well welcome to hell, Balthazar. I'm Crowley, that moose/giant over there is Sam, next to him is his boyfriend Gabriel, then his brother Castiel, his boyfriend Dean and this surely looking man is Bobby, he's mine so hands off." Crowley said pointing at each man respectively.

Balthazar nodded and ate his lunch while the rest of the table chatted; only adding in the occasional word or two. He felt like someone was watching him and he turned around scanning the canteen searching for eyes that were focused on him. He found a pair at the front of the hall belonging to a tall gangly man with thinning hair and a creepy sadistic look on his face. He had next to him a black guy with a muscular build with a bald head. The third man had brown hair, was skinny and had smile on his face, which gave Balthazar the creeps. He turned back to the table still feeling the eyes burning a hole right through him but he tried his best to ignore it. After lunch it was back to the cell, as soon as the cell door closed behind him Lucifer shoved him against the cell wall, trapping his body with his own hard one. He smashed his lips against Balthazar's kissing him hard. Balthazar couldn't help but reciprocate when Lucifer's tongue found its way through his parted lips and started mapping out his mouth. Lucifer brought his hands to Balthazar's hips and dug his blunt nails in. He brought his own hands up to Lucifer's hair and fisted his hands pulling at the dirty blonde strands. He felt rather than heard the moan Lucifer let out and couldn't help but want to hear it again.

Lucifer's tongue was like magic as it tangled with his own and he could hear himself moaning like a little slut as the man owned his mouth. Lucifer then pulled away but kept his body flat against his cell mate, he spoke while trying to control his breath.

"I wanted to do that the second you got in here." He said low and breathless.

"Why didn't you?" Balthazar asked.

"I don't kiss what's not mine: I had to make you mine first." The dirty blonde replied.

"I'm yours."

"Yes you are." Lucifer said before ripping open Balthazar's jump suit and trailing his hands down the sculpted chest.

His hand cupped Balthazar's length making him moan at the feeling of being manhandled by a man after so long. He pulled his cell mates face back to his and kissed with a hunger he hadn't felt in a long time. This time he dominated the kiss as Lucifer's hand trailed along the waist band of his boxers before breaching past the material and grasped Balthazar's hard length. Balthazar moaned and gripped Lucifer's hair tighter making the taller man release an animalistic growl that sent heat straight to Balthazar's groin. The need for skin to skin contact was over whelming and Balthazar was never one to ignore his urges. He pushed Lucifer back a little and proceeded to rip the man's jumpsuit open like his own had been and pushed the material off the man's toned arms. Lucifer was back on him in an instant, owning Balthazar's mouth once again before grasping the cock of the blonde before him and began to cover his hand with the pre-cum, already glistening.

Needing to touch and feel Balthazar left a trail of goose-bumps as his hand slowly stroked down the chiselled chest of his cellmate to the waistband of his boxers. His hand slipped past the thin material and he grasped the length of a thick and hard cock. Lucifer moaned and cursed obscenely under his breath as he panted into the kiss. In sync they pumped their hands up and down each other's length until they had to stop kissing to breathe properly. Balthazar could feel the heat inside him building getting bigger and approaching faster as Lucifer swiped his thump expertly over the sensitive head of his manhood. Finally the release he so desperately craved exploded all over his cellmates hand, that was all Lucifer needed before his own release washed over him. Both pumping their hands through each other's orgasms they slowed and finally stopped, both sticky and messy and completely out of breath.

Lucifer leaned his forehead against the shorter man's as he came down from his high, he pulled his hand out of his cell mates boxers and proceeded to lick clean the salty substance from his fingers. The site almost made Balthazar hard again. He too pulled his hand free form the other man's boxers and popped his fingers in his mouth to taste the other man's cum. He was never one for tasting other men's release but Lucifer's tasted amazing. He found himself becoming addicted to the taste and couldn't help but feel disappointed when he had cleaned it all away. He looked up to see Lucifer staring down at him with a hunger in his eyes. The taller man closed the gap between them and pulled Balthazar in for a long, leisurely kiss. They broke apart and set their clothing right, even though Balthazar now had one or two missing buttons from the way Lucifer had ripped open his jumpsuit.

"You should get some rest, we are going out to the yard in a few hours and when we get back I'm up for round two." Lucifer said with a devilish smile that suited his name before climbing up to the top bunk to read a book.


End file.
